Unpretty
by trixhighxreject
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts. Can she captivate Harry's heart?
1. Default Chapter

Sixth year. Everything seemed familiar, yet different. Everyone had grown up over the summer, including Harry. He felt older, more mature. He was eager to go back to Hogwarts, back to some sense of what was normal. Life with the Dursley's was way too boring. It was such a long summer. Since Sirius was gone Harry felt so many emotions. Anger, guilt, frustration, loss. He had lost the only parental figure that he had known. Ron and Hermione were a help, but they would never really understand his feelings. So for the time being, he put on a "happy Harry" face and lived with his emotions. Secretly he wished for someone to understand.

Samantha began packing. She had just received a letter telling her that she would be transferred again. She let out a sigh. She was just starting to fit in at her school. Oh well, this is the same story as always. Move, unpack, try to fit in, get transferred again, repeat from top. This time she was going to England. A school called Hogwarts. Oh well, she thought to herself, here we go again.

Harry woke up the next morning and prepared for the train. He gathered his belongings and headed to the door.

"Where you headed boy?" his uncle snarled.

"Back to school, Uncle Vernon," Harry said hiding the gladness in his voice.

Harry stepped outside and held out his wand hand. The Knight Bus appeared in a flash.

He told the driver his destination and quickly found a seat before the bus sped away.

Samantha arrived at the airport early that morning. She carried only her trunk on her luggage cart. She had a total of $5.00 in muggle money and 1 galleon to her name as she stepped of the plane. She bought a bagel and a small carton of milk before she went to the train station.

"Hey Harry! Wait up!" Ron yelled running after Harry.

"Hey Ron!" the friends began to discussed their summers.

"So Harry, how was your summer?" Ron asked as they walked though the platform.

"Same old, same old Ron. What did you do all summer?" Harry asked.

"About the same as always...although I did get Percy's old room," Ron responded.

They kept talking about the summer and the coming school year as they packed away their trunks and found a seat.

Samantha boarded the train after stowing her trunk. She walked through the train looking for an empty seat. Suddenly, out of nowhere somebody slammed into her. She fell to the floor, disoriented and feeling lost.

"Oh excuse me miss, I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" Harry asked as he helped her to her feet. He didn't think he knew her but somehow she looked familiar.

"It's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was just looking for a seat," She said.

"Again, I'm very sorry," Harry said, "I wish I had been watching where I was going."

"Well, I gotta go find a seat. Bye." She said before running off, embarrassed.

Harry watched her run down the aisle. She seemed insecure and frightened. Like a first year, yet she looked like she belonged in his grade level. He walked back to his seat, looking very confused.

"What's the matter, mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. I just collided with a girl. She looked lost. Like this was the first time she was going to Hogwarts. Though, she couldn't have been in her first year. She looked like she was in our year," Harry explained. The more he thought about the experience, the more he felt a connection with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha ran as fas as she could to get away from what had happened.

"How could I have been such a moron?" She thought to herself, "Way to make a first impression." Having just relocated from her "home" in New Jersey to England made her feel even more uneasy than she already did. She hadn't been on the train for more than 5 minutes and she already made a fool of herself.

Harry watched as she ran down the compartment and into the next. She was different, unique. There was something about her that drew his thoughts to her. Not a crush, more of a curiosity. She was plain, but she had eyes like he had never seen before. They were a unique color gray-blue that he had never seen in his lifetime. Those eyes burned into his memory, haunting him more and more each moment.

"Harry, you okay mate? You look a little out of it," Ron said.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a little...fazed," Harry replied, still gazing down the compartment hallway.

"I suppose we oughta get into our school robes," Ron said complacently, "we're almost at school."

"Yea I suppose so," Harry replied, pulling the robe over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

She flung herself into a empty compartment. Sobbing, she locked her compartment door and sat down on the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest as she cried.

Samantha got changed into the Hogwarts robes that had been sent to her when she was notified that she would be transferred. The robes had a symbol of a lion with a crest behind it. Underneath the crest was the word Gryffindor. Though she had no idea what "Gryffindor" was or what the lion stood for, she changed and waited.

"It's really quiet back here, I wonder why," she thought to herself, "I guess nobody sits in this compartment."

Harry sat down and tried to think clearly. Why did he feel a connection to her? He had never even seen her before. She didn't seen overly special. She wasn't exactly pretty and she seemed insecure because of it. Plus she looked like he had when he first came to Hogwarts, scared and alone.

"I'll look for her later," he thought, "I didn't really apologize for knocking her down."

The Hogwarts Express pulled in to the station. All the students clamored off the train with their luggage in hand. They looked for old friends, house members, and significant others.

Harry glanced around for that girl he ran into. She was nowhere to be found. He felt slightly disappointed that he couldn't find her. Giving up, he climbed into the nearest carriage with Ron and Hermione. Inside the carriage, to Harry's surprise, was Samantha.

"Hi. Listen, I'm sorry for running into you on the train," Samantha started apologizing instantly, "I wasn't looking and I..."

"It wasn't your fault. I should have been watching what I was doing...," Harry interrupted, "is this your first time to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, why?" Did she look that out of place?

"Oh, um because you looked a little lost, and I wanted to talk to you," Harry said blushing slightly. He didn't know why he was blushing but he did.

"Really? You wanted to talk to me? Why? Do I look that new to the school?" Samantha said cautiously, she didn't want him to stop talking to her.

"Just a little," Harry said blushing furiously. He was almost the color of Ron's hair. Lucky for him it was dark in the carriage.

"By the way, my name is Samantha Hannigan. I just moved here from New Jersey," she informed him.

"Nice to meet you Samantha," Harry replied extending his hand to her, "my name is Harry Potter."

The carriage slowed to a stop and the four exited the carriage. Ron and Hermione climbed out before Harry and Samantha. He climbed out before Samantha and helped her out of the carriage.

"You didn't need to do that. I can handle things myself," Samantha said although she liked being wanted.

"I know. I wanted to," Harry said. He had a nice feeling when he was with her.

Together they talked and walked to the Great Hall for the feast.


	4. Chapter 4

They entered the Great Hall. Samantha gasped. She had never seen a room like this before. The thing that caught her attention the quickest was the ceiling.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky," Harry quoted Hermione from his first year. He saw the look of awe on her face as she glanced around the room.

Samantha didn't know what hit her. She looked around the room amazed. There were suits of armor lining the walls. There were ghosts floating around the room. The ceiling was just amazing. Things were so different back in New Jersey.

Harry watched as Samantha looked around the room, taking in every detail. She had a gleam in her eyes that Harry could tell that she was happy. He knew that there was something extra special about her, he couldn't think of what it could have been. All he knew was that when she felt happy, so did he. He loved that feeling. A feeling of elation that not even Draco Malfoy could take away.

Samantha had never felt like this before. She had a feeling that with Harry by her side everything would be ok.

Draco Malfoy spotted Harry and some new chick walking through the Great Hall, he laughed to himself.

"Potter finally got stuck with an ugly bitch," Malfoy thought to himself.

He knew that this was the moment to ruin the night for Potter and his new slut.

"So, your name is Samantha Hannigan, huh?" Hermione asked curiously. The Hermione trait of knowing everything was showing through, "And you're from New Jersey? What's it like there?"

"Well, yes my name is Samantha but you can call me Sam. Yes, I'm from New Jersey. It's a state with funny weather. Cold and windy in the winter. Extremely hot and humid during the summer. Though despite the weather its an okay place to live," Samantha replied.

"What about your parents, Sam?" Ron asked having heard not a mention of her parents.

"Umm, well, I never knew my parents. They died when I was very young. I have a few pictures that were found in the house. The person from the orphanage grabbed a few of my parents possessions to hold for me until I was old enough to understand," Sam said with a sad gleam in her eyes. Harry elbowed Ron hard in the ribs.

"Sorry. I didn't know," Ron began apologizing.

"No, it isn't your fault. You wouldn't have known," Sam replied.

Everyone began taking seats at the long benches in the Great Hall. The chatter subsided as Professor Dumbledore gently tapped his goblet with his fork.

"Attention everyone. I have a few announcements before the feast begins. First, I would personally like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Sheffy," A short blonde-haired woman stood. She had short spikey hair that was bleach blond. She seemed peculiar, yet adjusted. She looked out of place with her bright, sparkling blue eyes and illuminating blond hair and smile that made you just want to smile back.

The new professor sat back down, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. At least not right now.

Professor Dumbledore finished introducing the new professor, and gave the usual warnings that were given each year. The Forbidden Forest was still off limits, No magic in the corridors, the whole nine yards. Nothing really changed. But they haven't seen everything yet.

Please read and review!!! Sorry this is taking so long, but I have marching band and work every other day of the week. Sorry!!!


End file.
